


Meeting His Creator

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Nervous Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @xtater:Fandom is Detroit Become Human with F!Reader x Connor. Imagine or scenario your choice, but how about Connor meeting the person who built and designed the RK800? And Hank is like “Dude, she’s your actual creator do you like…worship her?” and being a little shit about it. Connor is just a blushing awkward cutie cuz he fell for her or something. Idk have a bit of fun with this, just little ideas to help along. :D





	Meeting His Creator

_Analyzing all systems. Instability detected._

Connor wringled his hands, but even if it was a habit of his, this time Hank noticed a difference in the gesture. It was almost as though he was… nervous.

“You okay over there?” He decided to ask him.

“What do you mean, Lieutenant?” Connor replied, turning his head to look at him.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re nervous” With an eloquent glance, Hank made him grow aware of the gesture he hadn’t even realized he was making. 

“On the contrary” Connor managed a small smile. “I’m excited to meet Y/N”

“Let me get this straight, wasn’t Kamski the one who created you?” 

“He’s the master mind behind all androids, Lieutenant” Connor explained calmly. “Y/N, on the other hand, is responsible for my creation. She designed and built the RK800 model” 

“So she’s your actual creator” 

“Correct”

“Huh” Hank watched him in amusement as they approached her house. “So what, do you worship her or somethin’?” 

“I don’t think so” Connor tried to stay focused as his eyes fell over her house, which was closer by the second. He felt tempted to grab his coin and start playing with it, but he knew it bothered his partner. 

“You think she’s pretty?” Hank smirked, taking advantage of the situation to tease him a little. 

“I’m afraid this will be the first time I will meet with her” 

“Haven’t seen a picture of her either?” 

“No, Lieutenant” 

“What do you think then? Think she’ll be pretty?”

“I… don’t know”

Hank chuckled and patted him in the arm with so much force that Connor actually stumbled a little. His brown eyes fell over the Lieutenant as he frowned, trying to understand his behavior. 

“We’re here” Hank announced as they stopped at her front door. “After you”

Connor paused for a brief moment, causing his LED to turn yellow. 

_Analyzing systems. Instability detected._

No matter how many times he analyzed himself, Connor kept getting that result. Perhaps Hank was right and he was nervous, after all it wasn’t the first time he showed signs of deviancy. At least the android reminded himself that he could maybe address the subject with Y/N. 

With that thought, Connor reached out to position his hand over the metallic plaque until the smooth layer underneath his human-like skin was revealed. The plaque beeped and the door opened.

“Identification complete: Connor, android model RK800″ Said a robotic voice, confirming his identity. 

“Looks like she’s eagerly waiting for you” Hank grinned at him.

Connor didn’t reply, he just resolved to frowning and trying to ignore that somewhat bothersome behavior of his partner. He didn’t know what Hank was doing there anyway, he just insisted on accompanying him. 

The both of them came in, surprised by how humble the house was, taking in consideration who the host was. Of course, it was a big and fancy house, but there weren’t any unnecessary luxuries. 

“Anybody home?” Hank yelled to the house, until they heard footsteps. 

“Please, come in!” Your voice received them, just as you made your appearance. 

_System alert. Pump irregularity. Possible shutdown imminent._

Connor definitely felt something odd about his system, almost as though his pump was working faster than usual. His LED flashed red with the thought that something was wrong with him.

“Hello, Connor!” You greeted him with a dazzling smile. “And… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would bring someone” 

“I…” The android opened his mouth, trying to say something as you stared at him. 

“Lieutenant Hank Anderson” As he introduced himself, Hank shook your hand, a smile was permanently plastered on his lips. “I’m his partner, I wanted to come with him, just out of curiosity and for… moral support” 

“Oh, Lieutenant Anderson” You nodded, remembering now. “That is very kind of you. Well, feel welcome, both of you” 

_System alert. P*mp i!rregul`arit+. Poss)bl@ sh*td¡wn imm*!en(._

Connor told himself he was okay. But he felt scared, he felt more lost than ever. He gulped, like a human would. And he thought he urgently needed to consult you on his software malfunction. 

*

Hank and you conversed calmly while Connor sat in silence. At first neither of you minded, assuming he just didn’t have anything to add to the conversation. But then, you noticed his LED hadn’t stopped flashing red since he arrived. 

“Connor” You put down your tea -you had offered Hank a beverage as well -and stared at the android. “Do you have any questions you would like to ask me now that you’ve met me?” 

“Yes” He answered, although it took him a couple of seconds to do so. 

“I guess this is a private conversation, so I’ll wait outside” Hank briefly thanked you as he stood up and put his beer down and then leaned closer to Connor as he patted his shoulder. “I knew she’d be pretty. Don’t sweat it, son” 

As Hank walked away, Connor observed him in confusion. Did he somehow know about his malfunction? Why did he say that? He didn’t understand. 

“Well, what is it?” You offered, intently listening to him, being as kind and friendly as you could. Which perhaps was the problem, Connor thought. “Anything you want to tell me, now’s the time” 

Connor didn’t understand anything. Why his systems were failing, why his pump worked strangely. And he was worried about shutting down due to an error on his software. So he decided to immediately ask you given the chance. 

“Master Y/N…”

“Just Y/N, please”

“Y/N… In your proffessional opinion… Do you think I could turn to deviancy?” His voice felt strangled, something that had never happened before. 

“Why? Are you worried about it, Connor?”

“I have… certainly noticed certain signs, yes” 

“From what I know, you have always showed signs of deviancy. You were never as, say… ‘robotic’, as other androids are before they become deviant” 

Connor frowned at your words, but he knew what you meant. He felt fondness for Hank, empathy for the deviants he hunted and many other… emotions. Even though he shouldn’t be feeling any.

“But I always follow my instructions” He was speaking to you, but really he was trying to convince himself. “And I always accomplish my mission” 

You noticed how defensive he was and realized he was… scared. So you did your best to comfort him.

“Would deviancy be so bad? What’s the worst thing that can happen?” 

“I can’t… I… I can’t be a deviant, I hunt them and… They could deactivate me for turning to deviancy…”

“So you’re scared” You narrowed your eyes, fascinated by what you were just discovering. 

Connor’s expression was one of pure dread, one so human that you couldn’t help but to feel pity for him. You were extremely fond of him for starters, and knowing he was struggling wasn’t pleasant. So you rested your hand over his knee to comfort him. 

“Don’t worry, Connor” You softly smiled at him. “I wouldn’t let them do anything to you” 

“But… I believe there is an error in my software, it’s getting worse”

“When did you notice it getting worse?” 

“Today” Connor frowned, still worried. “And it only worsened when I came in here”

You noticed many things were different about him. His expressions were more genuine, his voice more natural, and his eyes felt more alive. Just like him. Also, his speech was far more colloquial than the one he used before. 

“So Lieutenant Anderson was right, you were nervous to meet me” You chuckled, finding it endearing yet profoundly amusing at the same time. “He wouldn’t stop teasing you and having fun with the whole situation” 

Connor blinked, tilting his head to the side like he did. The red in his LED was quickly interrupted by yellow as he assimilated that Hank was ‘teasing’ him because of you. The android blinked again and his LED returned to red. 

You noticed this, and knew it implied Connor felt unsafe, in danger. But he wasn’t actually in danger, it wasn’t an error in his systems. He was starting to feel and it was contradictory to his programming. 

“But… my pump isn’t working correctly, and my analysis keep detecting instabilities” He slightly leaned forward in tension. “It never happened to me until today”

“Then I’m flattered, Connor” When he gave you a puzzled look, you smiled and explained. “As you said yourself, you showed signs of deviancy before. You’re outgrowing your programming and experiencing emotions like fear, anxiety and, dare I say, infatuation” 

Connor opened his mouth in shock. Was that it? Were those emotions, feelings? He did know he felt fondness for Hank, for example. But he thought it was only because he adapted to his personality and because they had worked together on cases, become partners. Not because he actually felt. 

“You might turn into a deviant, but that would only mean you’d be free to choose and feel, to think for yourself and stop following instructions” You shrugged, simply. “There’s nothing bad about that, so you have nothing to be worried about” 

“What about my instabilities?” 

“Well, androids are similar to humans, they were modeled after them” You paused for a moment. “Tell me, Connor, you have a pump on your chest, what do humans have?”

“A heart” He replied without a doubt, instinctively knowing that fact. He didn’t have to ask for confirmation, he knew what you were trying to say. “So I’m okay?” 

“I promise you, Connor, there’s nothing wrong with you” 

Immediately, his LED got back to its usual sky blue. He also felt his pump regaining a more natural speed. 

_Analyzing all systems. Corruption of the software detected. Biocomponents function correct._

The analysis confirmed your words. While his body was working properly, it was his software, his ‘thoughts’ per say, what were ‘corrupted’. He was starting to feel, to think, to ignore instructions. 

“Thank you, Y/N” Connor finally smiled, relieved that he was okay. 

“No problem” You stood up and he did too, knowing it was time to reunite with Hank. “And if you ever have any other questions, don’t hesitate to pay me a visit”

You kissed him in the cheek as a sign of your fondness towards him, and that was the definite proof for him, because it happened immediately after. 

_Instability detected. Pump irregularity._


End file.
